The present invention relates generally to monitoring and control of the operation of a hydroelectric power generation facility. In particular, the invention relates to a technique for continuous evaluation of the performance of a turbine power generating installation by monitoring certain operating parameters, comparing the parameters to reference levels, such as optimal or desired levels for the same parameters, and calculating or translating the comparisons into economic cost estimates for use by operations, engineering and management personnel in evaluating past performance, the feasibility of plant improvements and the like.
Various control and monitoring systems have been proposed and are currently available for regulating operation of hydroelectric power production facilities. Such systems are typically dedicated to a particular facet of plant operation, or may more broadly group a number of control systems into a centralized control scheme. It is also known in the art of hydroelectric plant management to determine certain optimal or desired levels of operation, such as gate and blade positions of a Kaplan-type turbine, that are believed to be the best attainable levels given the plant technology, environmental constraints and so forth. However, it is also common that a particular facility may not be capable of continuously maintaining the desired levels of key operating parameters. For example, equipment and maintenance requirements, weather conditions, upstream and downstream water management schemes and many other constraints may restrict operation to other than the desired levels. Moreover, less than optimal conditions may be permitted to exist and continue due to a failure to appreciate the actual or opportunity costs of such operation.
While operations, engineering and management personnel may generally be aware in such situations that the facility is being operated at less than optimal levels, heretofore known control systems have not provided sufficiently informative feedback relating to the actual cost of such operation. In particular, known hydroelectric plant control systems do not quantify inefficient operation in economic terms that are readily meaningful for operations, engineering and management personnel. Consequently, correction of such inefficient operation may be delayed unnecessarily, causing the facility to incur unnecessary real or opportunity costs.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved system for monitoring and evaluating operation of a hydroelectric power generation facility that provides a realistic and continuous estimate of costs associated with operation of the facility at less than optimal or desired conditions. In particular, there is a need for a cost evaluation system that is capable of comparing current operating conditions to predetermined or identified optimal conditions and informing operations, engineering and management personnel of the costs of continued operation at current conditions. Further, there is a need for a monitoring system capable of isolating the cost influence of various operating parameters independently and of tracking performance and accumulated costs associated with the various parameters, thereby allowing plant management to address particular facets of operation independently.